Sherlock's match
by WhiteKitsune42
Summary: This is about my oc, she's a very confusing girl and can even hide secrets from the great Sherlock Holmes, follow them as they solve new cases and some of our favourites but will they see there blatant love for eachother?


Hello I have been writing storys for a while but this is my first published one sorry for any mistakes hope you like it! ^~^

The girl with the flaming hair.

3rd January 2009

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Ergh! Shut up!" I growl stretching over then sliding my phone alarm off.

I groan as I slip out of bed "Another day of errands oh how fun." I sigh before changing into:

Black women's dress shirt leaving the top two buttons undone,

Beige trench coat,

Bronze skinny jeans,

Black converse boots.

I brush my long red hair into a side plat then do my other morning routines before leaving then walking to New Scotland yard.

Walking down busy London roads are so fun... Not, most people are rude and just bump into you, I've nearly hit some of them sometimes, anyway I finally reach Scotland Yard and walk in, then I go sit at my desk which is in-between Sally Donovan and Phil Anderson Aka the Stupid weirdo lovers (if you can even call it that.) I sit at my desk before beginning to look through some new case files.

"Andrey Philips reported missing on the 22nd of December, was out with friends in Hyde Park but got separated from the group hasn't been seen since.

Browns eyes

Red hair

5'2

21 years of age." I read then it shows a picture of a girl who seems to be a floozy,

"Sarnia Ashly reported missing after going for a morning jog in Hyde Park at 4:38 am on 23rd of December.

Brown eyes

Red hair

4'9

32 years of age." I read looking at a picture of a toned women with tannish skin from being out doors,

"Rachel Minfrey reported missing after disappearing from a Hyde Park bench after her boyfriend had left her alone on the 30th of December,

Brown eyes

Red hair

5'4

18 years of age." I read looking at a picture of a girl who looks like she smokes and does drugs wearing all black 'This is odd all the girls are similar in appearance but not in height or age it's almost like someone's abducting them trying to look for someone in particular but that means-' my thoughts are cut off when Sally slams her hand down on my desk "Go get me some coffee Quir." Sally mocks with a sneer "Get it yourself, I have something important to discuss with Lestrade." I snap back before getting up and walking to Lestrade's office, I knock on the door "Come in!" Lestrade calls I walk in to see he's with a tall man with black curly hair and Bluey green eyes with golden flecks not to mention pale skin full lips and high cheek bones that make him look attractive to any women "What is it Bethia?" Lestrade asks as I put the files on his desk "These missing persons, it is suspicious. I think someone's targeting a certain type of person their all women all red heads with brown eyes and all go missing in Hyde Park I think someone's looking for someone in particular." I state and Lestrade looks at me impressed "I was just asking Sherlock if he could help us out on the case I'm glade you've finally proven your worth Bethia and for that I'm teaming you up with Sherlock." Lestrade smiles "What!?" The man who is called Sherlock exclaims "She'll only slow me down Lestrade!" Sherlock snaps, his eyes narrowing "Actually I won't. I can't stand being slow it literally kills me so don't worry about me." I beam as I turn towards the door "Where are you going?" Sherlock asks "To solve the case of course are you coming?" I quirk an eyebrow looking at him over my shoulder, I watch as he scoffs before brushing past me out the door "Keep me posted." Lestrade orders "Of course." I salute mockingly before catching up to Sherlock.

I walk next to him "My names Bethia Antrobus nice to meet you." I grin as I walk beside him trying to make conversation "I'm Sherlock Holmes and if you get in my way I will leave you behind." Sherlock explains coldly "Ok." I nod not really knowing how to respond to that "So the Freak and the Quir have joined up how pathetic." Sally scoffs "Says the one who just got locked in a closet with Anderson." I retort as it is obvious they had been making out minutes before "Never mind how he kept you entertained last night, his wife must be away again." Sherlock adds with a smug smile and Sally gapes as we side step her, once we're out of ear shot I turn to Sherlock "That was brilliant I'm so glade someone else see's there blatant affair." I snigger as we exit Scotland yard "It always shuts Donovan up." Sherlock smiles slightly "I know what you mean, I don't see why she resorts to petty name calling." I grumble in annoyance "Taxi!" Sherlock calls stopping one as we jump in "Hyde Park." Sherlock states "Because she can't think of something intelligent to say." Sherlock deadpans "Your definitely right there people are always scared of what they don't understand, I guess she's scared of you and I." I shrug as I look out the window to my left "Why did she call you Quir anyway?" Sherlock asks "I don't know apparently it means I'm homosexual." I explain "Are you?" Sherlock asks curiously "No I'm definitely not but that's what happens when people don't know proper English they turn into scum bags." I sigh as I watch the shops and cars drive past the taxi till we reach Hyde Park.

I watch as Sherlock scans everything "You think they picked this place so it would be easier for them to go unnoticed, like they knew they would have you investigate the Abductions so made it as hard as possible to be found." I ask even though I pretty much know the answer "I think your right but how would they know?" Sherlock murmurs walking through the crowds then I see a young girl around the age of seven with red hair and brown eyes "Sherlock." I whisper grabbing his sleeve "Do you think she'll be their next target?" I ask pointing in the direction of the girl "Who'll be the next target?" Sherlock frowns, I narrow my eyes before turning to see the girl had vanished "Damn!" I shout as I rush off to where I saw her. I soon hear some muffled screams and follow the sound till I see a man dragging the girl, "Let her go!" I shout startling the man making him let go and run off into the surrounding crowds, I walk up to the now crying girl "What's your name?" I smile kneeling before her "Wendy.." Wendy sniffs "It's ok, do you know where your parents are?" I ask picking her up and she clings to me "Yes my daddy's near the lake." Wendy explains "Well your a very brave girl for staying calm." I smile gently and she smiles back "What happened?" Sherlock puffs as he runs up to me "He got away into the crowds there was no way I'd get him." I state "But this young lady might now what he looks like we're just going to find her dad." I smile down at her before pulling a funny face making her laugh "Fine." Sherlock sighs in annoyance.

We finally arrive at the lake to see that her dad isn't there anymore "Oh well you'll have to come with us so we can contact your daddy Wendy. Don't worry I work for Scotland yard we should be able to contact him pretty quickly." I smile and she beams up at me "Who's the man with the curly wurly hair?" Wendy asks innocently pointing at Sherlock as we walk to a main nearby street "He's Sherlock Holmes, I only met him to day but he's a consulting detective." I explain "What's that?" Wendy asks frowning slightly 'Aww cute.' I squeal mentally "A man the police go to when they don't know what to do it happens a lot because some of the people I work with aren't very clever." I explain and Wendy gasps "Poor them!" Wendy say in shock then I hear Sherlock begin to laugh and we all join in, anyone who passed us might have thought we were a family having a nice day out.

I get in a taxi with Wendy sitting on my lap the drive to Scotland yard is quicker than usual thank goodness, then I lead Wendy to Lestrade who's talking with errrghhhh my two most favorite people in the world Donovan and Anderson "Hello Bethia." Anderson greets staring at my chest "My eyes are up here Anderson." I snap making Donovan's eyes widen and slap his arm glaring at him "Lestrade the Abductors tried taking Wendy here I was wondering if you could contact her dad?" I add "Of course, Donovan go with Wendy and contact her dad also ask her some questions." Lestrade orders and Donovan reluctantly begins to walk away, Wendy looks up at me worriedly before I nod my head then she hesitantly walks after Donovan "What did you find?" Lestrade asks "Nothing of importance Bethia didn't catch the culprit." Sherlock seethes through gritted teeth "Not my fault it took you so long to catch up!" I snap back "Anyway he seemed to be going for inconspicuous but the only way we can trace this back to the boss is if we get someone to get abducted." I explain and Lestrade sighs frowning slightly "We could get the girl to do it." Lestrade suggests "No she's too young we need someone older who matches the requirements..." Sherlock trails before his eyes lock with mine 'He's thinking the same thing as me.' I think nodding my head before looking back to Lestrade who seems puzzled by our exchange "I'll do it." I beam but Lestrade shakes his head "No I'm not putting one of my officers in danger." Lestrade denies "But I'm volunteering, I don't need your permission. Trust me I'll be fine." I roll my eyes getting annoyed at the pace of things "Fine but we need to put a tracer on you." Lestrade sighs in defeat before walking off "I think they'll take you, I would." Anderson pips in and winks at me before leaving "That pedophile." I spit in anger "How did you know I was a consulting detective?" Sherlock asks ignoring most of what just happened "Well the police wouldn't go to a private detective so it wasn't that big a leap." I shrug "You'll be fine, you can do many forms of self defense so you could take them out easily." Sherlock deadpans "How'd you know that?" I ask "Well... I know your 25 years old only just got this job about a week ago as you thought it would be exciting but recently you've begun to think otherwise, your very talented at Art how do I know this well its because you have a pencil in your pocket everywhere you go which might I add is quite useful. You also are good at all the subjects history, Sports, Cooking, Science, English, Geography and so on but you have trouble with maths due to your dyslexia. Your from the south of America due to your slight accent sometimes and have lived here for most of your life, your parents are divorced because you didn't want them together which tore them apart, you've had many deaths in your family but you haven't seemed to care. You where even suicidal at one point I know that because of how you try to cover up your arms as much a possible to avoid anyone seeing the scars. Did I get anything wrong?" Sherlock breaths after blurting out my life's story "Ummmmm.." I couldn't speak all the years of trying to forget came back and hit me in the face like a splash of cold water "My dad was violent and hated me for taking up my mom's attention and had an affair with his boss, mom divorced him and I'm from south Africa not south America but I know why you think that it's because my accent sounds like it sometimes people have told me that, also I do care when people die so don't you dare say otherwise and your deductions are amazing but try not to be so damn rude about them just because you don't show your feelings doesn't mean you can go hurt everyone else's." I retort my knuckles are white from me squeezing my fist, I look up and his expression seems shocked but he quickly covers it as we lock eyes, his cold gaze boring into my warm brown eyes.

I watch as he steps closer to me, my eyes flicker to his lips without me allowing them to and back to his eyes whilst I bite my bottom lip, 'he has Heterochromia funny how I only noticed now.' I think with a slight smile "I do and I must admit your hair is very rare." Sherlock breaths before twirling a piece of my hair between his fingers before pulling back and letting it fall with the rest "Oops didn't notice I said that out loud." I grin nervously then Lestrade comes back and hands me a tracer and the locater to Sherlock, "We'll be right behind you guys good luck." Lestrade smiles before we exit Scotland yard to see the now setting sun "Taxi!" I call but no one stops I huff in annoyance before doing the most high pitched whistle you could imagine, making four taxi's stop "Impressive." Sherlock smirks slightly as we get into the nearest taxi.

"Hyde Park." I say then turn to Sherlock "This time your paying." I grin mischievously making Sherlock reluctantly agree as we race off "Ok, so all I have to do is get captured." I state as Sherlock fiddles with the locater "Well that and making sure they don't find the tracer or that you don't get knocked out oh not to mention actually taking in all the information you can get out of them apart from that you should be fine." Sherlock says sarcastically before giving me a fake smile "I don't need your sass mister, if you think I can't do it why don't you dress up as me and do it instead? I'm sure you'd look beautiful in a dress." I patronize giving him a wink "Now's not the time for jokes." Sherlock grumps "Hate to tell you but every time is a time for jokes, your just upset because you didn't win. Your such a child." I sigh in exasperation then the taxi stops and I jump out before getting lost in the now fading crowds...

Sherlock's Pov

I watch as the feisty red head disappears into the dispersing crowds of idiotic people "She just couldn't wait, women." I growl in annoyance before pulling out the locater and following the dot on the screen bumping into several people who swear at me but I just ignore them that's all there good for anyway.

I finally catch up and see she has a man gripping her arm my gut twists at this but why? Why do I care?

Bethia's Pov

I feel someone grab my arm "Scream and I'll kill everyone here." a man whispers in my ear and my blood runs cold 'It couldn't be not him..' I freeze in horror "Move and don't try anything funny." he spits and I begin to let him walk me to a rusty white van 'Keep calm.' I breath in then exhale and my courage comes back "So what now?" I ask getting into the van "You sleep little red riding hood." he says creepily then I feel a painful pinch to my neck 'Needle no I hate needles.' I shudder as I feel a foreign liquid enter my blood stream and I begin to get tired "You won't be needing this." he says and fishes out the tracer before dropping it on the ground 'You think it'd be that easy.' I smirk lightly as he slams the door shut thinking I'll fall asleep 'Idiot I have a higher tolerance to sedatives.' I grin then drowsily undo my hair scrunchy and manage to find a stone in the back then I put the scrunchy around the rock then drop it through the grids over the window holes then the car jolts forward and I bash my head 'Ow.' I hiss in pain as I find more stones and every so often drop them out the grid.

Sherlock's Pov

I watch as she's drugged and thrown into the back of a van before the door being slammed shut, I walk over to the spot where it had been then I see the tracer "Dammit I knew I shouldn't have let her do it." I seethe ruffling my hair then I see a stone with a scrunchy on it not far away from the tracer "Clever very clever seems I've underestimated her." I smile before rushing off to find the next one.

Bethia's Pov

I quickly go limp then I am dragged out the van and put in a chair before my hands being tightly tied to the chairs armrests "Why do criminals always have to be so dramatic?" I mock shaking my head in disappointment "What would be the fun if we didn't, it just be blood and gore no flare, I prefer to make people dance." a thick Irish accent says from the shadows but I can't see his face "Apparently Irish accents are the sexist, must help having a voice like that makes you more of a criminal master mind." I chuckle softly at the light conversation "Yeah that's what I thought so glade you haven't clammed up like my over victims they're all so boring." he whines in disappointment "You and Sherlock would get along like a house on fire, he should be here soon." I add with a innocent grin "Oh your good, very good in fact, you didn't have a tracer yet you still managed to leave him a trail, how might I ask?" he asks curiously his voice full of humor "Well just left bread crumbs like the fairy tale." I shrug "Very good! I may have to borrow that one." He claps "By all means do." I beam feel comfortable in this rather odd situation "Thank you, well I'll have to be going see you soon little red riding hood." He sings "I hate to disappoint you but I'm no foolish girl, I'm more of the predator in this story so please call me the red fox." I give a foxes grin "Of course." he laughs making it echo all around till his foots steps fade away into the distance.

Suddenly I hear a loud bang and the doors fly open behind me and I hear rushed foot steps "Freeze it's the police!" Lestrade shouts as I watch the criminals freeze then I feel someone tower over me, I look to see its none other than "Sherlock, so I see you got my trail." I beam as he begins to untie the knots that are holding my arms to the chairs armrests "Of course, nice job by the way..." Sherlock murmurs unsure of himself "Really! I'll take that as a complement." I add making Sherlock stop and look at me as he finishes undoing my ropes, I rub my hands still feeling his gaze on me "It was nice working with you, I'll like to do it again sometime." I smile before walking off to were Lestrade is.

I see Lestrade and am captured by his arms and pulled into a bone crushing hug "Lestrade I need air too live." I wheeze and he bashfully let's me go "Sorry just was so worried when Sherlock said the tracer was found." Lestrade admits "Your like the sister I never had, I didn't want to see you dead sooooo soon." Lestrade sighs running his fingers through his grey hair "Awwwww someone's going all mushy on me big bro." I joke and we both begin to laugh "That's DI big bro to you." Lestrade grins "Of course!" I beam then we arrest the men including the one that drugged me who has been stalking me for years.

And that is how I met the great Sherlock Holmes...


End file.
